


heartbreaker(dream-maker)

by redjadequeen



Series: heartbreaker-dreammaker. [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Again, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy is a pushy little twerp as usual, But you should just expect that from me, Drunk Sex, F/M, Light Sadism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, billy is competitive, party sex, steve is kinda a douchebag, you're kinda pathetic but its okay cus billy helps you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redjadequeen/pseuds/redjadequeen
Summary: Billy helps you get over Steve Harrington in his own unique way.





	heartbreaker(dream-maker)

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to Alexa for helping me come up with this fic idea.

Steve Harrington’s house is huge.

You step inside the front door of his graduation party, anxious for what’s to come. This was an important night, one that you didn’t want to mess up. You had dressed for the part, rehearsed the specific lines in the mirror, had practiced your best come-hither stare. Tonight was the night that Steve Harrington might finally be yours.

There was always the chance, the potential, of something serious happening between you and Steve. You guys had known each other since middle school, always dancing around each other, yet never getting close enough to satisfy you. There had been a few drunken makeout sessions, plus the first blowjob you’d ever given to anyone. There had been a few times where you just talked and laughed on the phone until sun-up, absolutely certain that this was the guy you were going to end up with. He had even said that he could really see himself “falling for a girl like you”.

Something was destined to happen. At least, you hoped it was. But something _always _kept you two apart. He always seemed to get a girlfriend whenever you thought things were starting to take off. He would call you up and talk to you about them like you wouldn’t mind because you’re that girl that he “really trusts”. That was pretty disheartening. And then when Nancy came along...you knew your chances were squashed for awhile. _Thankfully _they’ve broken up now. You were moving away to Nevada for college a few days after this party, so you know that if this night didn’t work out, you would never get another opportunity again. Just one last night, one final consumnation, one more chance. Your hopes and dreams are really riding on this party.

Your friend Tammy, links an arm through yours. “You okay?”

“What? Yeah of course.” You lie, even though you could honestly piss yourself.

“How do I look?” She asks, and you scan over her in response. She looks beautiful as usual, actually more overtly glammed up than you’ve ever seen her, skin tight velvet sticking to every curve, abundant cleavage on display.

“Who’s this for again?” You ask, knowing that she’d only ever do this for a boy.

“Who do you _think _?” She responds with a coy grin.

“Oh..._ him._” Of course, it could only be one guy.

_Billy Hargrove. _

You had Science class with the infamous mullet-haired boy and didn’t really see the big deal. Every girl seemed so head over heels for the dude but to you he only ever seemed..._ mean _. Full of himself. _Handsome _, but full of himself. He drove that loud-ass Camaro that seemed to make every girls panties wet at the sight alone. Had that devilish smirk and those pale thick-lashed eyes that you had to admit weren’t exactly an eyesore. Had those clever hands and strong arms and fit body-okay okay so you could admit that he was hot as hell.

And alright, maybe, just maybe, you had fantasized more than once about him spreading your legs in the back of his Camaro. There had even been multiple times that you caught him staring at you in class, biting his thumbnail in concentration before shooting you a grin and a wink. You would glare at him in return, the sparks exploding in your body only making you confused about your feelings for Steve.

_Steve, _with his puppy dog eyes, and charming smile, his boyish sense of humour; someone you had actual history and potential with. Someone you deeply cared about, maybe even loved. There had been other guys in your life, other boyfriends that merely amused you, but Steve was the _one _. The guy you promised yourself to in your journals, yearned for every night, dreamed about. _He _was the real target of your affections. Billy and Tammy could go suck face all night for all you could care.

You and your friend push through the writhing, mostly drunken crowd, bass pounding top 40 pop music. You see pretty much the entire school is here, from every social circle. Nerds, jocks, preps, goths, metal heads, hippies.It’s a cacophony of energy, creating frictional sparks, like _anything _could happen.

You stand in front of the spiked communal punch bowl and scan the room for signs of a particular head of brown hair, his most identifiable trait. Probably the most buoyant head of hair you’ve ever seen in your damn life. It doesn’t take too long to spot him. But as soon as you do, your heart falls into your gut.

He’s here. With _Nancy_. Holding and kissing her like she’s the last woman on earth.

“Fuck…”

“What is it?” Your friend looks over at you and then sees where your eyes are zeroing in. You hear her sigh. “Fucking hell. What an _asshole_.”

You laugh miserably, knowing that Tammy had warned you about putting your hopes in Steve since the beginning. You stare at him, wondering how you could have been so stupid. _Of course _it was going to be Nancy. It was _always _Nancy. You were just a fleeting flirtation, a cute distraction. You feel a lump forming in your throat.

Then out of the corner of your eye you see a streak of blonde followed by a flash of leather. The acrid smell of cigarette smoke hits your nostrils and the heat of a body overwhelms your personal space. An arm is crossed over you, and you feel a cold splash on your chest as it carelessly ladles punch into a plastic cup.

“_Nice dress. _”

It’s Billy Hargrove, cigarette dangling precariously from his mouth; shirtless, sweaty, and feral. He’s not looking at or talking to you, but to _Tammy _who indeed, has a phenomenal dress on. You suppose it’s gonna be her lucky night after all. You can almost hear her heart and loins implode simultaneously.

You groan in annoyance, picking a paper napkin off the table to wipe down your damp silk shirt. You’re grateful you’re wearing black. “Way to go, Hargrove.”

Billy’s eyes burn into yours as if he only just realized you were there. He takes the cigarette from his mouth with the same hand that’s holding his sloppy drink, exhaling smoke in your face with a slow smirk. “I’m _sorry_, sweetheart _. _Did I get you all wet?” His tone leaves no room for misinterpretation.

You roll your eyes so hard you almost see stars. You glance at Tammy who’s staring at Billy like he’s some kind of Adonis, which you have to admit is pretty accurate. You decide to leave Tammy with her golden opportunity, needing a breather. “I’m gonna go... check out...the backyard or something.”

You escape without waiting for a response, hand digging into your purse to find the bottle of cheap whiskey you had stashed. You're feeling desperate for relief, unhinged. You hadn’t intended to get drunk this soon but tonight seems like the fucking night.

You glance at Steve again, his arm tight around Nancy. He sees you and nods, eyes not expressing anything in particular. You wanted him to look sheepish, unsure, or even just happy to see you. No reaction at all just plain_ hurts._

You stumble out into Steve’s backyard, wishing you had worn shorter heels. Nothing you’re wearing seems worth it anymore. It’s crowded as hell outside too. You scan the area, looking for a place where you can just sit down and breathe, maybe cry a little.

You spot it. A miraculously empty bench under a large oak tree, vaguely shielded by swath of bushes and a trickling fountain. You make a beeline for the seat, dodging teenagers left and right, hands clutching your whiskey.

You settle into the bench, twisting the lid off tonight’s medicine and take a swig directly from the bottle. You sputter for a second but already feel the warmth running through your body. Pleasantly numbing you. You stare out into the swarm of teenagers, detached; an observer, an outsider. You feel completely undesirable and unwanted. This was a mistake. A really bad mistake. You should go home.

But after several minutes, a few more deep sips of liquor...you’re floating. A warm glow emanating from within. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe you could just drift through the whole night, dissolving into each interaction, blissfully unaware of Steve’s presence.

Then you hear a clink of a lighter, the glare of a flame in your periphery. You look in the direction of the interruption. It’s _Billy _. He’s in typical form; worn leather and a dangling earring, engulfed in a film of smoke. How long had he been standing here?

“You alright there, 'hun?”

You glance down at your whiskey and wince. “Yeah…”

He snorts, circling around you to sit down close. Real close. You can smell his rich cologne under the cigarette smoke. Feel the skin of his smooth leather jacket against your bare arm. You try not to look at the bronze of his bare chest. There’s a sudden charge in the air, like the space between you two could burst into flames. It takes you off guard, makes you nervous.

“You sure?” He glimpses the bottle between your legs. “ ‘Cause you’re pretty fucking depressing right now.”

“Everyone drinks at these things. _You’re _drinking.”

“Not straight from the bottle, alone on a bench, like some kind of goddamn hobo.” Billy steals the liquor from your hands.

“Hey!” You reach to grab it but he’s taller and faster than you, leering as he raises it high above your head.

“I’m not about to let you drink this all on your own.” You watch dumbly as he spins the cap off and chugs back a good shot’s worth, flinching a little at the aftertaste.

“Why do _you _care?” You make another futile attempt to retrieve your stolen whiskey and Billy dodges you again.

“I _don’t_, It's just fun watching you freak the fuck out.” He takes another swig and passes it back to you, laughing with a grimace. “_Jesus_, that's the worst. Was paint thinner on sale or something?”

"_Whatever _dude, don’t you have some chick somewhere to molest?” You huff. You know you’re being a bitch, but he’s being an asshole and you want him to leave.

Or kiss you. You’re not really sure at this point. His warmth against you is disconcerting and the alcohol is making things all muddled, all distorted. Billy’s looking _really _enticing right now. Almost lethally so.

Billy grins at your insult, eyes flaring up, pink tongue briefly running over his bottom lip. “Who hurt you, baby?”

His tone is a tease but the effect is piercing, a sudden arrow into your solar plexus. To your embarrassment you’re bubbling over, a sob rising in your throat. You bring your hand to your mouth, looking away, eyes stinging.You feel Billy’s eyes watching you, hear his exhale of tobacco, another cloud of smoke encircling your head. You pull yourself together but it’s too late.

“_Uh-ohhh_.” He croons, a tinge of mockery in his voice. “Too close to home?” Then he’s reaching an arm behind you, shifting nearer. “Wanna talk about it?”

You scoff, a mixture of misery and craving barreling through you. “_No._” Billy’s presence is making you unravel, making you want to lean right into the crook of his arm, into the heat of his tempting mouth.

“Really? ‘Cause you seem like you could use a friend.” There’s a small pause before he lowers his voice to a husky decibel. “Or a good _fuck. _”

You snap your eyes to him. “_What_?”

Billy looks away smirking, takes another drag, continuing like he didn’t just say that. “Come _on_, who is he? You can tell me. I’m _real _good at this kinda stuff.”

“Yeah, I’m _sure _you are.”

He gives you an annoyed look, like he's actually serious. “Try me.”

It’s probably just the alcohol loosening your tongue, but you actually _want _to tell him, want him to understand why you’re a fucking mess right now, why you're drinking cheap whiskey straight from the bottle. So you bare your soul to Billy, throwing caution to the wind. “It’s Steve... Steve Harrington.”

Billy lights up, eyebrows raising like you just told him the secret of life itself. "_Really_. You don't say..."

You can’t help but grin at his too-obvious interest, nodding. Billy continues. “My ol’ pal _Steve_. Whaddya know...” He stares out into the backyard, watching the stumbling teenagers in the distance as if in deep contemplation.Billy takes another inhale of smoke and then flicks ash from his cigarette. “So, what did he do? Fuck and leave?” He asks this as though that isn't his forte.

“Uh...no. We never got that far. Stuff was just _implied_.”

Billy nods, like this is all understandable, like you’re clearly in the right. “Well whatever he did, he’s an _asshole_. He’s a fucking _dick_.” You can hear the slightest slur in Billy’s voice now. "You deserve better.” He tosses his cigarette butt into the fountain.

“Thanks.” You nearly laugh. You can’t believe that Billy’s acting like a supportive drunk chick in a girls’ bathroom. It's so unexpected.

Then he leans in another inch, his thigh firmly against yours, his warm hand around your shoulders moving down to press into the flesh of your arm.His mouth is hovering near your neck and you give an inadvertent shiver but you don't move away, don’t _want _to move away.

“_Listen._” He purrs, his demeanour even more provocative, almost dangerous. “I could help you out.”

“Oh yeah?” Your heartbeat flutters in your chest, your tongue moving in a nervous slide over your lips.

You can feel Billy’s breath against your ear and you’re sure he’s smiling. His voice gets lower with each sentence. “I could...y’know, help you forget about him. Wipe him from your memory…” His mouth grazes your earlobe with a murmur. “.._ forever_.”

You’ve heard tales about Billy’s vortex of charm, but never realized just exactly how irresistible it is until now. A dark, powerful whirlpool, dragging you down into its depths, never to return. “I dunno…” But you’re resting into him, letting your weight settle into his chest, your head leaning into his neck.

He chuckles warmly, knowing he’s caught you in his sticky web. “Isn’t that what you want? To _forget_?” His timbre is enticingly sweet, making heat rise in all the wrong-but-right places.

“Well, _yeah _but-”

“Look, sweetheart” His hand moves your chin to look into his striking baby-blues, caresses your cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. Another buzz of sensation runs down your belly, tickles between your legs. “Tonight’s all we’re going to have. I know you’re moving away. You’re _probably _never gonna see me again. _Plus _something tells me you’ve never been given what you deserve. And I want to be the one to give it to you.” His eyes give you a lustful once-over. “_Hard _.”

His words and touch make you want to faint, but you try to maintain composure, pulling back slightly. “Just _what _did you what you have in mind?” You know what he has in mind, but now you’re milking it, wanting to hear it straight from his teasing lips.

BIlly grins, his mouth caressing your earlobe again, his voice a sultry whisper. “I wanna take you upstairs and bend you over the bed. Make you come so hard you forget Harrington ever existed.” You gasp under your breath as he pulls you closer to him. “I want you to get wet every time you remember the night that I fucked you.”

There’s a long silence as you try to collect your spinning head.

Billy gives you a playful look, laughing low at the obvious flush on your skin, your lack of words. “You with me?”

Billy suddenly seems like the answer to all your problems, the perfect remedy to your pain. You don't know how you didn't see it 'til now.

“I'm...I'm with you.”

Billy beams at you. “Smart girl.” His hands move to cup your head and when he plants a brief hot kiss on your lips, you feel a sudden rush of damp heat in your panties. “How about I meet you upstairs, third room on the left, in say...ten minutes.” He gets up from the bench and looks back at you with a grin.”I’ll be waiting."

He strolls towards the house, leaving you sitting there with your seat wet, wondering what the hell you’ve just gotten yourself into.

* * *

After a few more sips of whiskey, pleasantly drunk, you wobble your way back to Steve’s house, making sure that Tammy doesn’t see you. When you spot her from afar, you’re relieved to see her locking lips with some random guy against a wall. Maybe she’d forgive you, understandably occupied with her new boy toy. Then again, you probably just shouldn’t tell her.

When you arrive at the third door on the left upstairs, you realize exactly where you are and freeze in the doorway, your eyes nearly bursting from your skull. It couldn’t possibly be…. Billy wouldn’t really take you here would he? You shut the door behind you and scan the room, seeing a disturbing amount of plaid, basketball trophies, medals, and then finally pictures of Nancy Wheeler and…Steve Harrington.

You drop your purse and stand in the center of the room by the bed, hearing a toilet flush.Billy opens the door of the ensuite bathroom, zipping his fly up.

“Hey.” He looks casual as hell, like you guys are just chilling in his own bedroom.

“Billy, you can't be serious doing it here.”

Billy closes in on you, and then grabs you to him, his mouth on you hungry and deep, tasting like the whiskey he had stolen from you. You’re drunk enough that it’s almost_ too _easy to give yourself over to him. You’re aware of this, yet can’t seem to stop, meeting him kiss for kiss.

“Billy.” You pull away with every ounce of control you have left, battling your desire. “We _can't _do this here. This is _Steve’s _room.”

Billy smirks. “Why the hell do you think i brought you here?”

You knit your brows. “I don’t get it.”

Billy skims his mouth down your throat. “Don’t you think this would be the perfect way to give that dickhead what he deserves?” Billy’s kissing you again, and you kiss him back just as easily, tongues twining, feverish, nearly forgetting where you are. Suddenly he spins you around, pulling you into him, so that you feel his erection grinding into you from behind.He reaches a hand underneath your silk top to fondle your breasts under your bra. He lifts your top off over your head so fast you almost don’t notice it. “You’re going to show Harrington exactly how much you’re over his sorry ass.”

Billy’s hands and mouth are more than convincing. It’s so sluggishly pleasant to cave into Billy’s whims right now. Suddenly the idea of doing it in Steve’s bed is giving you an unexpected thrill, like it’s all a meaningless game, a little party prank.You give one more feeble attempt at doing the right thing. “What if he comes up here?”

“Nah. Him and his priss girlfriend just started some elaborate shitty drinking game.I’d say we have about a good half hour. _So_... no time to chit-chat. '' He smooths his hands down your curves, then shoves you towards the bed. Your knees hit the end of the mattress. “_Bend over. _”

You look behind you, startled. “What?”

Billy’s eyes are smug, voice taunting as he removes his leather jacket and tosses it on the bed next to you. “What did I say I was going to do earlier? Weren’t you listening? Bend._Over_.”

“What if I don’t want to?” You scan his bare chest, unable to hide your lust, but your heart is pounding. Billy’s wild energy makes you feel kind of at risk, like you’re not going to be able to handle whatever’s coming. Yet...you want to taste it, to know it, so curious as to what he’s capable of.

“Then you can fucking _leave._” He’s close behind you again, heat and muscle pressed against your back. “But you don’t want that, do you?”

You don’t. You know in your bones that you crave this, drunk or not.

You slowly place your hands in front of you on the mattress, glancing up to see a picture of Steve with an arm around Nancy. Your heart feels like it's breaking all over again. But before you can focus on it too clearly, Billy is leaning over you, grabbing the back of your neck to push you down into the mattress. “_All _the way over.” Your face is pressed into the fabric of the bed, you move your head to the side for air, overwhelmed. Billy’s positioning your rear higher, hands skimming over thighs, your stomach, one hand running down your front to grab your the heat of your crotch through your jeans.

“That's right, princess. Ass _up._” You feel him rolling his hardness against you, a slight groan coming out of him, as he grazes his hand up the back of your thigh to feel you up. “You know how long I’ve been dreaming of doing this?” He grinds into you once more before reaching around you to undo your zipper.He pulls your pants down in one rough sweep down your legs, letting you step out of them. You’re glad you wore something nice, a lacy red thong that was rather lavish for your taste. After all, you were hoping that you would get laid tonight, but by someone else entirely. Not with the blonde boy who’s currently ogling you.

“_Jesus _...”

Suddenly you feel BIlly's mouth on your backside. He’s on his knees behind you, placing kiss after kiss all over your flesh, tongue flicking out to taste your skin, followed by a deep bite into the cheek, leaving teeth-marks, making you moan. He moves to the crotch of your panties, tongue sliding up the lace. You know you’ve already completely soaked through them. Billy moves your panties to the side, his mouth ravishing you immediately. You shudder at the slide of his tongue, moving lower and lower til he circles around your clit..

“Mmm, you taste even better than I imagined.” He licks into you again, lips and tongue feasting, relishing, devouring you. “Fuck.” He spanks your ass, then sucks on your clit with merciless precision. It’s really difficult to maintain your current position, your legs feeling not up to the task.You lean your weight into the bed, trying to keep your stance even as pleasure jolts through you. He removes your panties and you feel him slip one finger, then two, into your slit from behind. He massages into a spot that’s almost too much to bear and you groan. You hear him chuckle at your uncontrollable reaction. “Yeah sweetheart, wait 'til you feel my cock.”

You have a sudden moment of clarity and glance back at him. “Um, I have a condom.”

Billy gives you a haughty look. “So do I.” Then he frowns, standing up, towering over you. “You bring it for Harrington?”

His expression makes you gulp. You move up onto your elbows. “Um..yeah. But-”

Billy shoves you hard into the mattress again, this time leaning his entire warm body over you, voice husky against your ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, everytime you see that moron’s face, all you’re gonna think about is my cock.” You hear the slide of his zipper as he takes himself out of his jeans, the tip of his flesh running up and down your wetness. “That asshole is a fucking lunatic for passing on this pussy.” You sense him get hornier behind you, feeling the slick of you on the head of his shaft, breathing heavy. A rush of pleasure overcomes you both. “Goddamn…”

This feels amazing, but you remember yourself. “The condom...?”

You hear something between a chuckle and a sigh behind you, as though he was kind of hoping you’d forget. “I _know_, sweetheart. Heard you the first time”. You hear him grab the jacket next to you, the crinkle of a wrapper, a silent pause as he pulls the rubber on. Then you feel the head of him pushing into your entrance, and you’re immediately panicking at the size of him. “I try not to wear these, but for you, baby, I’ll be a good boy.”

He pushes further into you, and you dig your fingers into the bedspread. He’s fucking _huge_. You’re grateful you’re wet and drunk. You hear him moan behind you as he buries himself all the way in you, filling you to capacity. You’re in no way a virgin but you’re almost in shock at the sensation. Then he’s reaching a hand around to rub your clit. “This isn’t your first time ‘round the block, is it?” He thrusts into you steadily, muttering. “That's what I love about pretty sluts like you. You can take it.”

You gasp as he starts pummelling you hard and you cover your mouth with your palm to hold back the guttural whine that’s trying to burst out. But then he’s dragging your hand from your lips, forcing your arm behind your back while he pounds deep into you. “You better be fucking loud for me. I want everyone downstairs to hear you scream”. Then with his other hand he’s grabbing your head by the back of your hair, forcing you to look at the picture of Steve Harrington and his girlfriend on the bedside table. A strange mix of hurt and absolute pleasure overtake you simultaneously, a confusing emotional cocktail.

“Yeah, look at his fucking face. You think he could ever give you cock this good? Huh? You think he’d ever stretch you out like this?” Billy growls as he drives into you. “Moron wouldn’t know how to fuck you if he had a manual.” His hand still digs into your hair as the other one releases your arm to circle your clit again until you writhe up into him. “You know who can give it to you, baby. Fuck you just like you need. Best dick you’ve ever had, isn’t it?” You’d roll your eyes at his arrogance if they weren’t already in the back of your head.

After another minute of Billy’s constant stimulation, you come around him in powerful surges. It hits you so good your legs are shaking. You know you’re making sounds but you can’t hear it over your peak as he keeps slamming into you.

“Yeah, come on my cock just like that, babe, _fuck_.” You can hear the tension in his voice, like you almost drove him to the edge just then, a tremor running through him. He pulls himself out of you with a hoarse groan. “ _Jesus_, you’re dripping...”

You’re sucked of all energy, panting, limbs sagging. But Billy’s not done with you yet. He flips you onto your back, yanks your legs over his shoulders, as he enters you deeper than ever before.The last few contractions of your orgasm are still happening as he hits the back of your sensitive pussy. It’s more intense than you think you can handle, but you submit to his onslaught, a slave to Billy’s lust. His eyes devour you, taking you all in. “God, you’re beautiful. You know that, don’t you? Drove me crazy all damn year, fucking cocktease.” His pace never falters, each hard thrust making you tremble.

You reach a hand between your legs, wanting to go for another round.

“Nuh-uh.” Billy grabs your hand and presses it into the mattress beside your head. “Greedy little bitch.” He gives you a few brutal thrusts in punishment. But then he’s pushing a hand between you both, stroking your clit with that rare touch. “Only I get to decide when you come.”

You feel electricity rising in you again. He seems to be hitting every spot you have simultaneously. The moan you emit is positively feral and Billy laps it up, grinning. His expression fades into a look of ecstasy as he approaches his own orgasm. You can feel his muscles twitch against your skin, and then after a few seconds you feel him spasming inside you, reaching his peak. There’s a few final thrusts, followed by a deep satisfied moan. You think it’s over and his face is so elated right now that it’s enough to satisfy you. But he’s leaning, putting his weight onto one hand as he continues to caress your clit, focusing his eyes on you again, breathing hard. “I got you, baby. I got you...”

You zone in on your pleasure, feeling that wave around the corner til it finally crashes into you, drowning you in its abyss while you whimper his name. Billy drags it out 'til the very last of your orgasm flutters through you. He lowers himself onto you then, with a last exhausted groan, wrapping his arms around you, placing hot slow kisses all over your lips and throat. “Fucking hell…”

After a few moments, Billy's lifting himself up, taking himself out of you.

"We should probably go." He looks blissed out, floating just as high as you are. He gives a frustrated groan and kisses your shoulder, like he'd much rather stay here and lie on top of you.

You nod in equal reluctance and start reaching for your shirt, picking up your pants off the floor, redressing yourself. It hits you what you've just done and you're not exactly proud but it had been the best sex of your life _so _….you’d say it was worth it.

Billy's pulling on his jacket, looking at you cautiously, like the animal in him has been replaced by something much more vulnerable, much more wary. "Wanna share a smoke outside?"

You had thought he was just going to be on his merry way and you were okay with that but this is a pleasant surprise. "Sure."

You grab your purse and follow him out the door. He actually takes your hand and guides you down the staircase, his hold unyielding. This was...odd, but you're not complaining. When you reach the last step you see a familiar face.

It's Steve, arm around Nancy yet again, who's sloppy drunk, eyes completely glazed over. This time though, seeing them doesn't hit you that hard. You feel Billy gripping your hand so firmly it aches.

"Hey." You mutter. You see Steve look at Billy and then back to you, a little confused, kinda pissed, like Billy's presence in his house is deeply unwanted. He covers it with a fake smile, avoiding eye contact with him. Billy’s uncharacteristically silent, hateful gaze burrowing into Steve's skull.

"Hey! You uh-enjoying the party?"

"Yup...it's been um- eventful." You glance at Billy and he smirks at you so obviously that you're sure Steve knows exactly what happened between you two.

There's an awkward silence and then Steve starts walking up the steps. "Hey I'll call you soon, alright. We gotta meet up before you leave. Y’know, one last hang out." You see Nancy furrow her brow.

Billy's glaring at Steve, already pulling you towards the front door. You glance back. "Yeah, it might be a busy week, but we'll see!" You can't believe how dismissive you suddenly are. You're already outside before you have the time to say anything else. Billy's dragging you down the side of the house. He stops and leans his back up against the wall, fishing in his jacket for a smoke.

"I almost wish we had stayed. I wanna see that fuckers face when you’re screaming my na-"

You swat at Billy's chest. "Don't be an ass."

Billy grins, flame eating at his cigarette.

You have a realization, leaning up against the wall next to him. "You know, he might see the condom in his garbage..he's probably gonna know."

"I sure fucking_ hope _he does. I almost left it in his sheets." Billy exhales a stream of smoke and then hands you the cigarette.

"I'm _really _glad you didn’t." You take a short drag and pass it back.

Both of you are quiet for a few moments, the cool night air surrounding you, crickets chirping in the distance, the bass of the music inside muffled.

Billy clears his throat. "So, you know I'm going back to California after the summer, right? "

You shake your head. "I actually didn’t." You don't know much about Billy at all, and now you're really sorry that's the case.

He's looking away from you, somewhere out in the distance. "Where you moving to again, Nevada?"

"Yup." You wonder how he knows this, but Hawkins is a small-enough town that you’re sure everyone is aware.

"California's not that far from Nevada."

Your eyes widen when you realize what he's implying. "Oh."

"We could, y’know...meet up."

"Yeah! For sure...uh..." You're awkward at this, digging into your purse for a pen and small notepad, voice slightly strangled. "Wanna give me your number, I could like...call you? Or something? Like when I get there next week. I mean, so you'll have a way to contact me later..."

Billy smiles, watching you flounder. "Cool."

He scribbles down his number in your notepad and hands it back to you, nonchalant. "You're one of the weirder chicks I've been with, but I like it."

"Thanks?"

"I'm serious. I don't usually ever want to see someone again after."

You hate how flattered you are. "Alright, I mean, that's a lot to unload there but...thanks."

He laughs, putting an arm around your shoulders, and you lean into him, continuing to pass his cigarette between you two.

“You’ll have to come to California, though.”

You snort. “What’s wrong with Nevada? What makes California so great?”

Billy’s silent for a few seconds, pondering before handing you the last of his cigarette.

“Just wait ‘til you see the ocean, babe, just wait...”

And from the sound of Billy’s voice, you’re sure you will.

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide for yourself whether that ending is tragic or not. Lol.
> 
> Title of this fic is taken from "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar which is basically an ode to Billy...("Heartbreaker" by Mariah Carey also works well.)


End file.
